Videl
Directory: Characters → Humans → Tournament fighters → Z Fighters support } |Race=Human |Gender = Female |Date of birth=Age 756 (Age 757 according to the Super Perfect Guide) |Date of death=Age 774 (revived) |Height=5'1" |Weight=103 lbs. |Address= Satan House 439 East District |Allegiance = Z Fighters (supporter)}} Mr. Satan (father) Mother (Mother) Gohan (husband) Pan (daughter) Goku (father-in-law) Chi-Chi (mother-in-law) Goten (brother-in-law) Bardock (grandfather-in-law) Ox-King (grandfather-in-law) Goku Jr. (great-grandson) Raditz (uncle-in-law)]] Videl (ビーデル, Bīderu) is the Human daughter and only child of Mr. Satan and Miguel. She is Gohan's wife and the mother of Pan. In keeping with the name puns of Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z, her name is an anagram of "devil"; since her father's original Japanese name is Mr. Satan (Hercule in edited dub and in Viz's censored manga, giving it the "A for all ages" label).}}} Appearance Videl's physique is delicate and slender, despite being a tough fighter. Videl has had four different hairstyles. At her introduction to the series, she had low pigtails reaching past her shoulder, but she then cut her hair short soon after; at the end of Dragon Ball Z, her hair reaches down to her cheeks. In Dragon Ball GT, her hair reaches her hips and she has it in a braid. She has pale skin complexion, blue eyes, and straight black hair that has changed style several times throughout the series. In her first appearances, Videl usually wears a long white shirt that reaches down to her waist with tight spandex bike/compression shorts that reach her upper thighs, black gloves, green shoes, and gold hair clips. After she learned how to fly, she wears a white sleeveless loose shirt, a pink T-shirt, black spandex short shorts, black gloves, and yellow boots. In the beginning in both Gather for the Tournament episode and the movie Broly: The Second Coming, she retains this outfit only her black spandex short shorts are replaced with a black capris. After Videl was healed with a Senzu Bean-- and for the majority of the Buu Saga-- she wears white pants, a blue and orange "FIGHT" shirt with orange sleeves, orange shoes and retains her short hair. During Broly - Second Coming, she wears a bright maroon dress with a green cloth wrapping around the waist, with a large hat and grey stockings. In Fusion Reborn, she wears clothes similar to her Buu Saga outfit only with alternate colors. In Wrath of the Dragon, she wears a yellow long-sleeved shirt and a white mini skirt that reached her upper thighs. The final attire she ever wore as a teen, before the 28th World Tournament, was a blue dress with a pink vest, blue thigh-high stockings, and pink loafers. She also wore this during the dance party that Bulma hosted to celebrate Majin Buu's defeat. At the end of the series, she wears a red dress and a red mini skirt with her hair grown back. Between the end of Dragon Ball Z to Dragon Ball GT, Videl's hair grows back to its length, reaching her hips and is done up in a long braid. In Dragon Ball Super, Videl is first seen with her current chin-length hair and has had it ever since. She originally sported a pink sweater-dress that reached her upper thighs, with a red stripe around the chest area, along with black tights and bright pink shoes with darker pink soles. For Bulma's party throughout the Battle of Gods Saga, she changed her style to a red dress with a devil face mark on the chest, black leggings and white boots. There is one scene in an episode of Dragon Ball Super where Videl isn't wearing her leggings. This is most likely because of an animation error. For the Resurrection F saga, she sports a plain red dress with her normal current hairstyle, black tights and white high heel shoes. Her design changed drastically from a teenage tomboy style to a typical house-wife style, indicating how much Videl has mellowed out to becoming more domestic character than before. In Dragon Ball GT, Videl wears an outfit similar to Android 18's first outfit; a light blue denim jacket and skirt with a yellow short sleeve undershirt, dark gray leggings with white folded sleeves at the edge, brown belt and her yellow boots from her second outfit. In the Shadow Dragon saga, her short sleeve undershirt from her main outfit is pink. In the anime Dragon Ball Z series, Videl looks nothing like her father, which means she must have looked a lot like her mother. Her child outfit attire is the purple long-sleeved shirt, the teddy face on the front, grey shorts, purple shoes, and purple bows tied in pigtails. In her preteen years of 10 years old and later she's turned 11 years old on her birthday during the Cell Saga after the Cell Games, she's a little bit short height and has a small body than Gohan. On her 11th birthday party, later she's wore change into the white t-shirt, long-sleeve purple shirt underneath, black capris, pink bows for the pigtails, and yellow shoes. She wears a white shirt with tight black spandex compression shorts that reach her upper thighs, black gloves, green shoes, and gold hair clips that she's sneak up to see Gohan fight Cell in the Cell Games to hide behind the rocks with her listening device without Cell noticed her in her hiding spot. The gold hair pieces that Videl wears in her pigtails (Buu Saga) actually belonged to her late mother, Miguel. As a young child, Videl was always fascinated by these gold hair pieces because to her they were beautiful, and she would always try to put them on to play pretend from her birthday. After Miguel passed away, it was revealed that Miguel wrapped them in a small gift-box on her birthday and her father was going to give them to Videl personally as a gift. Videl's character design is purportedly based off of "Fasha" (Vasha/Seripa), a female Saiyan from the Bardock special. The child and preteen version of herself in the anime series during the Cell Saga did appears. At the end of Dragon Ball Z, her attitude was much more leveled off; her temperament from earlier episodes softened considerably Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Females Category:Human Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Arts Champions Category:Superheroes Category:Wives Category:Mothers Category:Z Fighters Category:Z Fighters support Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Tomboys Biography Background Videl was born in Age 756 or Age 757. Videl grew up learning martial arts, hoping to be as great as her father, when in fact, unknown to herself, she was already better and stronger than him. Her father is very protective of her, especially in respect to boys, only allowing her to have a boyfriend if he was stronger than him, which Videl thought was impossible (until Gohan came along as he's now a 17-year-old high school teenager after Cell died by Gohan from 7 years ago and meets his family and friends in Majin Buu Saga) and she misses her mother, who's died and passed away at the disease after she gives birth to her, since she was still a baby and raised by her father in her whole life until she reach her teen years. It is unknown where or who her mother is: Miguel, although Videl does mention her during one episode saying her mother is "gone" (in the English manga, Videl stated that her mother had died). Personality Videl enjoys Caesar salad and Okonomiyaki, a type of Japanese pancake. She is left handed, as seen in she pitches a baseball, and writes with her left hand.Dragon Ball Z episode 200, "Gohan Goes to High School" Videl is a tough, tomboyish character, raised with fame all around her, and is a Tsundere regarding her relationship with Gohan (the term Tsundere applies to a female character who is initially cold toward a male character, but who then eventually warms up to him). After blackmailing Gohan to enter the tournament and teach her the levitation technique (using ki energy to fly), she gradually starts to fall in love with him, for his kind and honest heart. She later becomes the wife of Gohan and mother of Pan. She was a young child as a preteen the same age as Gohan, that she was meek, soft and sweet child to meeting Gohan as they were children at the Cell Games for the first time during on the Cell Games Saga of the Cell Saga. But she's been being hurt and insulated by Cell called her a "poor orphan" in front of her father, his students and Z Fighters. She's felt like too scared of Perfect Cell, because he's the pure evil, cold-hearted, ruthless villain to terrorize the world and destroy the entire Universe like Frieza did. She's getting scared of Cell, he's going to kill her with Frieza's Death Beam technique to see Gohan's hidden powers. Gohan was refused to let them insult her and her father with mean nicknames and came to her defense from Cell and Cell Juniors tried to kill them that he's felt similar to her since he's having a relationship with his mother is overprotective nature of him and loss of his father. She's was getting too uncomfortable with her father's overprotective nature of her from the teenage boys. Gohan was unaware about the young Satan girl's feelings towards him before they are meet each other until the Majin Buu Saga. As Gohan's wife, she is very caring and motherly to everyone. She has a calmer tone to her voice and no longer has a rough, fiery vibe anymore. She also proves to have extreme faith in Gohan, such as when Barry Kahn showed her pictures of Gohan being kissed by Cocoa Amaguri and pretended to console her, Videl lashed out at him, saying that Barry was pathetic, and stating that Gohan must've had a reason to do what he did. Later, after Gohan defeats the infected Barry Khan, Videl hugs Gohan and exclaims that she loved him. Dragon Ball Z Majin Buu Saga Meeting The Great Saiyaman In her spare time, Videl helps the police and fights crime in Satan City. She becomes suspicious of Gohan after meeting him on his first day at Orange Star High School, and she even follows him for a brief time to learn more about him. Videl eventually discovers Gohan’s secret identity as the Great Saiyaman: in the manga, she very easily tricks Gohan into revealing his identity after stopping some thugs (she asks the Great Saiyaman how he left class, and he answers her, revealing that he is actually Gohan), in the anime, she discovers that Gohan is the Great Saiyaman after she and Gohan are involved in an attempt to return Chobi, a baby pteranodon, to its rightful parents. In both cases, she gets him to teach her how to fly using a blackmail-type of threat. In a matter of days, Videl learns how to fly, and starts to develop a liking for Gohan. She even cuts her hair one day after he had suggested it (though she initially thought he just liked girls with short hair, he explained that long hair will only get in the way during a fight). There is an awkward moment when Chi-Chi asks Gohan whether he is going to marry Videl, which embarrasses him. Also, when she becomes a great flyer, Gohan thinks that Videl is really something special. Despite the relentless teasing from friends (such as Krillin), Videl and Gohan develop a sweet kind of relationship. The World Tournament Videl becomes very strong for a human, and enters the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament. When Videl firsts meets Goku and the other Z Fighters, Gohan explains that his father is dead as he has a halo above his head. Videl looks shocked, and then says she needs to lay down. After waiting with Gohan for the Punching Machine destroyed by Vegeta to be replaced, Videl and the other fighters who scored the highest draw their numbers for the first round. Videl goes up against Spopovich. Videl quickly gains the upper hand, even breaking Spopovich's neck, though he repairs it, shocking Videl and everyone else watching the match. Soon, the tables turn against her as Spopovich keeps getting back up after her attacks, without any visible damage. Videl starts to tire out, and Spopovich takes advantage by beating her to a pulp around the ring with a series of punches to the stomach and head. For his enjoyment, Spopovich steps on Videl's head. He pushes down on it until Videl is brought to tears. Enraged by the sounds of Videl's moans and squeals, Gohan starts to lose control and go into a fury. He is rushing to save her when Yamu tells Spopovich to end the match, as they need to do their job. Spopovich does so and kicks her out of the ring. Gohan carries her to the infirmary, where he returns later to heal her with a Senzu Bean brought by Goku. She thanks Gohan for it, though Mr. Satan freaks out, suspicious of the boy, insisting she be checked up for poisoning. The evil wizard, Babidi When she sees Gohan in mortal danger from [[Majin Buu Resurrection|a ki drain]] from Yamu and Spopovich, she tries to save him from an opponent she has no chance of beating, and is stopped only by being physically restrained by Goku. She readily believes Gohan after he confesses he was both the mysterious Gold Fighter who appeared before the Great Saiyaman and also the golden-haired boy at the Cell Games seven years ago, and, having suspected that her father was not telling the truth, comes to the conclusion that he beat Super Perfect Cell. She initially wants to come and help with the fight, but realizes that the enemy is beyond her league decides to turn back, stating "You better come back, cause I'm not finished with you yet, Gohan." The ancient monster, Majin Buu Videl goes with the group to look for the Dragon Balls. She later takes refuge with the group on Kami's lookout where hearing about Gohan's supposed death at the hands of Majin Buu, she breaks down crying and confesses her love for him. While everyone presumes Gohan dead, she's the only one who is convinced that he still lives, somehow sensing that fact. A day later, when Super Buu attacks Kami's Lookout looking for the fighter Goku promised him, Piccolo manages to persuade him to wait by telling him that Videl is Mr. Satan's daughter, later explaining to Videl that Mr. Satan nearly succeeded in convincing Buu to change his ways. Ultimately, when Gotenks fails to stop Buu, she, along with everyone else at the lookout, is turned into chocolate and eaten. The Final battle In an anime-exclusive filler only, she ends up in heaven and searches for Gohan, along with Dabura, Chi-Chi and Bulma, but they cannot find him. However, even though she is dead, Videl is convinced that Gohan is still alive. This commitment to Gohan convinces the once evil Dabura that he is in the presence of true love, a feeling he never knew before, which embarrasses Videl since Chi-Chi is present. She does not know that Gohan passes away when Kid Buu annihilates Earth. After both she and Gohan come back to life and they meet again, Videl is happy at seeing 'the idiot' again. Later, she becomes Gohan's partner in fighting crime as the Great Saiyaman II (alternately known as Saiyawoman or Saiyagirl), sporting a similar outfit and participating in the same poses she earlier found ridiculous. Dragon Ball Z movies She appears in the movies Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming, Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn, Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon, and Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!. ;Broly - Second Coming Videl was in a quest for collecting the Dragon Balls, along with Goten and Trunks. At that time only the four-star ball was remaining and the rest of them were in the bag, when a tiff occurs between Videl and Trunks for collecting the last Dragon Ball. This results in them losing the Dragon Ball, amidst a flock of birds. They start searching for the ball and as usual Goten and Trunks start to feel hungry. So Videl and the half-Saiyans are forced to rest in the nearby Natade Village. Videl, on reaching the village, comes to know that a girl was going to be sacrificed that day, as a treat to a local beast which has terrorized the village. So, she and the half-Saiyan duo take matters in their hands and decide to go after the beast themselves. Goten and Trunks defeat the beast, a dinosaur, with little effort and the three then enjoy a huge banquet at the village. The next day, Videl hears a yell and rushes to the seaside spot. There, she finds Broly, who has come to the village seeking revenge against Goku. She gives a lone fight as Goten and Trunks were fast asleep, but is easily defeated by the Legendary Super Saiyan. She is left unconscious in the reservoir, half drowned. Later, when she gains consciousness, she finds Gohan fighting with Broly and the former asks her to stay clear, as there was a lot of danger around and was pleased that she was alive. When Broly delivers a huge blast, all the fighters except Gohan become unconscious. When Videl gains her consciousness she throws the piece of crystal that she has collected towards Broly in an effort to distract him and let Gohan gain an upper hand. However, the effort from throwing the crystal saps her of her reserve energy and she loses consciousness afterwards. She then meets Gohan at the end complaining why he had not helped her when she was drowning, which starts a petty telling off at Gohan, concluding the story with Trunks' sentence "This is the way they communicate". ;Fusion Reborn Videl appears in Fusion Reborn, initially, at Gohan's home, helping Chi-Chi with the dishes, when she is called by the police to help them clean the mess in the city. They go to the city to witness that they are being encroached by the living dead. Goten and Trunks collect the Dragon Balls in the meantime and a wish is made to Shenron to restore natural order, which is not granted. Gohan and Videl together as a team keep the people safe from the zombies, while Goten and Trunks team up to defeat The Dictator. Videl and Gohan, after finishing their assignment, go to some unknown place. Later, they are shown in the end, when the half-Saiyan duo tells them that they have been spying on them all the time, and they saw Gohan and Videl kissing each other. Gohan and Videl are both shocked and embarrassed to know this and Gohan pleads not to tell this to his mom, giving a humorous ending to the movie (this ending is exclusive to the Funimation Dub). ;Wrath of the Dragon Videl and Gohan simultaneously enter the class after thrashing some goons in the city, when Videl gets a call from the police that a man (Hoi) was threatening to jump. Gohan and Videl immediately go to rescue the man, who is very arrogant, and jumps when Videl loses her temper. Gohan, however, rescues him and takes him to some fountain park. There, the man introduces himself as Hoi, and asks Gohan to help him open a music box which has imprisoned Tapion, a hero from the South Galaxy. Gohan and Videl try in vain to open it and hence start to find the Dragon Balls to wish Shenron himself to open it. Due to this, Tapion was released and Hoi started behaving differently, which clearly caught the eye of Videl. Later, that day, a huge monster (the lower part of Hirudegarn), starts destroying the city. When Gohan and Videl come to know about this, they quickly commission themselves in order to save the city. Here they find a monster nearly twenty stories high, threatening the entire city. Gohan and Videl start fighting with the monster and Gohan is forced to unleash his Unlocked Potential form, to fight with the monster. He defeats the monster with relative ease, when he finds that it's vulnerable the moment after it attacks. The monster vanishes out of nowhere and Videl quickly catches some movement in the top of the building. Gohan determines that as Hoi and comes to know that he was the man behind all these series of events. Later, Videl is shown fighting the fully-developed Hirudegarn, which defeats her with little effort. Wife and Motherhood Ten years later, Videl eventually marries Gohan, giving birth to a daughter named Pan. She attends the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament to cheer on her family at the end of the Dragon Ball Z series. Dragon Ball GT Search for the Black Star Dragon Balls Years later in Dragon Ball GT, Videl helps prepare the spaceship for Goku, Trunks and Goten so they can search for the Black Star Dragon Balls throughout the galaxy. The Evil Parasite, Baby In the Baby Saga, she and her husband get possessed by Baby. Videl noticed on the New Planet Plant that Pan was helping others to become normal. Videl kicked Pan out of the air, demanding that she stopped with such actions, and to become one of Baby's underlings. Videl and Gohan almost killed their own daughter, since Baby ordered them to, but Uub intercepted and saved Pan. Videl is cured with the Sacred Water. The Ultimate Android, Super 17 During the 30th World Tournament she observes with her husband, Gohan, as Pan and Goku compete. During the battle against Super 17, she wants to fight along with the Z Fighters (wearing her Great Saiyawoman outfit no less); however, by the time she gets there, Goku and Android 18 have done the job already. The Evil Shadow Dragons In the end, she has no fights against the Shadow Dragons. After the defeat of Omega Shenron, she lives in peace with Gohan and Pan at Mount Paozu. By the end of the series, she has likely died of old age, as Pan, her daughter, is shown to have a grandson. Techniques and special abilities Unlike other fighters, who have a balanced mix of physical and energy-based techniques, Videl uses only pure physical attacks. Though she is capable of using basic Ki Blasts, she has little control over them; in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' video game series, all of her Ki Blasts fizzle out over short distances and, when charged, merely fly around in random directions. **'Flight' – The power to levitate and fly with the use of ki. **'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of ''ki attack. Used in the Budokai Tenkaichi series and the ''Raging Blast'' series. **'Afterimage Technique' - A movement technique where the user moves so fast they leave behind an afterimage of themself. Use by Videl and her alter-ego Great Saiyaman 2 as a Super Skill in Xenoverse. In Xenoverse 2, it is exclusive to Videl. *** Energy Shot - A chargeable Ki Blast Super Skill used by Videl in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. * Consecutive Energy Blast - An Energy Barrage technique used by Videl and her alter-ego Great Saiyaman 2 as a Super Skill in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. ** Full Power Energy Blast Volley - A stronger Energy Barrage technique used by Videl and her alter-ego Great Saiyaman 2 as a Ultimate Skill in Xenoverse and Xenoverse 2. * Rolling Bullet - An Evasive Energy Barrage technique used by Videl and her alter-ego Great Saiyaman 2 as an Evasive Skill in Xenoverse. In Xenoverse 2, it is exclusive to her Great Saiyaman 2 persona. * Full Power Energy Wave - A powerful energy wave technique fired from Videl's palm and by far Videl's strongest ki-based attacks which appears as one of her Ultimate Skills in her Natade Village Traditional Costume 1 Skillset in Xenoverse 2. * Videl Attack - Videl's signature attack in the Raging Blast Series. **'Volteks Aura' – Videl creates a clear energy sphere that hits her opponent at close range. Videl once created a similar energy sphere while Gohan was teaching her how to manipulate ki. Named and used in Super Dragon Ball Z. **'Falcon Rush' – A High Speed Rush used when she thought that the Great Saiyaman had kidnapped Chobi. It was named in the ''Budokai'' series, and is also one of her Blast 2 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. **'Head Scissors Rush' – A rush attack used during Videl's fight against Gohan as Great Saiyaman when he tried to return Chobi to its parents. Named in the Raging Blast series. **'Desperado Rush' – A rush attack used by Videl against Broly in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming. Named in the Budokai Tenkaichi series and Raging Blast series. **'First Strike' – The kick Videl used to break Spopovich's neck during the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament. Named in the Raging Blast series. *** Diamond Throw – An attack used by Videl against Broly, where she throws a gem she had collected earlier to distract him. Named in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. **** Hawk Charge - A variation of Hawk Arrow used by Videl as one of her Super Skills in Xenoverse and Xenoverse 2. Videl delivers a charging elbow strike to the opponent then follows up the attack with a Ki-enhanced palm strike. ***** Meteor Crash - A rush technique and one of the Meteor Attacks used by Videl as one of her Super Skills in Xenoverse and Xenoverse 2. ***** Meteor Strike - A rush technique and one of the Meteor Attacks used by Videl as one of her Super Skills in Xenoverse and Xenoverse 2. **'Eagle Kick' – One of Videl's techniques in the Budokai series. **'Kick-Slap' – A rush attack used by Videl when she fought Spopovich in the World Martial Arts Tournament. **'Videl Rush' – An attack used by Videl during her match against Spopovitch in the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament. This attack is known as Justice Countdown when she uses it as Great Saiyawoman. Named in the Budokai Tenkaichi series and Raging Blast series. **'Justice Rush 2' – One of Videl's Blast 2 as Great Saiyawoman in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. **'Justice Judgment' – A team attack used by Videl as Great Saiyawoman with Gohan as Great Saiyaman in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. **'Videl's Close Call' – A team attack where Gohan comes to save her. Used in the Budokai series. The side kick she uses to end this attack is the one she used against Spopovich. **'Justice Phoenix' – Videl's ultimate attack as Great Saiyawoman. **'Hawk Arrow' – One of Videl's techniques in the Budokai series. Also known as Justice Hawk. **'Leopard Shoot' – Videl kicks the opponent up in the air, then she punches and kicks them down, and finally Videl double punches her opponent in the back when he is down. Used in the Budokai series. **'Bear Blowthrough' – Videl grabs her opponent, knee strikes and kicks them, and finally backflip kicks them up in the air. **'Afterimage Strike' – One of Videl's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series and the ''Raging Blast'' series. Also used as Great Saiyawoman. *** High Power Rush – A rush attack used in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi. *** Hi-Tension – One of Videl's Blast 1 in the first Budokai Tenkaichi game. **'Super Unyielding Spirit' – One of Videl's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. **'Justice Finishing Pose 2' – One of Videl's Blast 1 as Great Saiyawoman in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. **'Slash Drop' – A dash followed by a throw, used in Super Dragon Ball Z. **'Trick Move' – Videl quickly maneuvers around her opponent and attacks. Used in Super Dragon Ball Z. **'Trick Shoot' – Videl dives downward to land on her opponent. Used in Super Dragon Ball Z. **'Triple Crush' – A powerful kick combo used in Super Dragon Ball Z. *** Kamehameha - A move that she can learn from Goku in Super Dragon Ball Z, she also uses it as great saiyawoman in Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission X's kamehameha mode. *** Kienzan - A move that she can learn from Kurilin in Super Dragon Ball Z. *** Energy Charge - A ki charging technique used by Videl as one of her Super Skills in Xenoverse and Xenoverse 2. **** Full Power Charge - An advanced ki charging technique that charges ki faster than Energy Charge used by Videl as one of her Super Skills in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. *** Justice Finishing Pose - The signature fighting pose of Great Saiyaman used by Videl in her Great Saiyaman 2 alter-ego. One of Great Saiyaman 2's Super Skills in Xenoverse and Xenoverse 2. **** Justice Finishing Pose 2 – One of Videl's Blast 1 as Great Saiyaman 2 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *** Super Guard - A defensive technique used by Videl as one of her Super Skills in Xenoverse and Xenoverse 2. *** Super Back Jump - An evasive backward somersault technique used by Videl as an Evasive skill in Xenoverse and Xenoverse 2. **** Super Front Jump - An evasive forward somersault technique used by Videl as an Evasive skill in Xenoverse and Xenoverse 2. *** Speed Up - A movement technique that increases speed. One of Great Saiyaman 2's Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. Transformations Great Saiyawoman Great Saiyawoman (グレートサイヤマン２号, Great Saiyaman 2) is Videl's alter ego. After she discovered Great Saiyaman's true identity (Gohan) and obliged him to enter in the World Martial Arts Tournament, Videl began using a similar costume to fight criminals. Her very first appearance as the Great Saiyawoman is near the end of Dragon Ball Z, in the episode "Celebrations with Majin Buu". Videl also appears as Great Saiyawoman in Wrath of the Dragon and in Dragon Ball GT. Super Saiyan-esque form Main article: Super Saiyan-like forms During the Super Saiyan God ritual in the Dragon Ball Super anime, Videl's hair turns gold whilst the ritual is underway, thanks to Pan's influence. Video game appearances Videl appears during the ending sequence of Goku and Mr. Satan in the arcade game Dragon Ball Z 2: Super Battle. She also appears in cut scenes in Dragon Ball Z: Idainaru Son Goku Densetsu. Videl has been a playable character in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi, Super Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact, Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team, the ''Raging Blast'' series, and Dragon Ball Kai: Ultimate Butōden. She is playable in her base form with her Great Saiyawoman costume and moveset as a transformation in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 and Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, as well as Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World, Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Battlers, and Dragon Ball Heroes with Great Saiyawoman as a different character (her super attacks as Great Saiyawoman are the same as Videl, just with 'Justice' names instead. Her ultimates are not the same). In Budokai 3, if the ki blast button is pressed, Videl does not shoot ki blasts but will kick her opponent (the ki blast button can be held for Videl to charge up her kick). Videl is playable in Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury for only one fight. She also appears in Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors, Dragon Ball GT: Transformation, Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2, Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai, and Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi, but not as a playable character. Videl also appears in the arcade game Dragon Ball Z: W Bakuretsu Impact. Voice actresses *Japanese Dub: Yūko Minaguchi *Ocean Group Dub: Moneca Stori *FUNimation Dub: Kara Edwards (DBZ); Lucy Small (DBGT); Brina Palencia (Super Dragon Ball Z) *Blue Water Dub: Jennifer Holder *Latin American Dub: Carola Vázquez *Filipino & Visayan Dubs: Filipina Pamintuan *Italian Dub: Cinzia Massironi; Federica De Bortoli *Brazilian Dub: Melissa Garcia *Spanish Dub': Mercedes Hoyos' *German Dub:' ' Anna Carlsson Major Battles Dragon Ball Z *Videl vs. Criminals *Videl vs. Great Saiyaman *Videl vs. Broly *Videl vs. Spopovich *Videl vs. Hirudegarn Trivia *Videl's car, seen in the introduction, has "666" written on the side of it, in further relation to the Satanic references (her name being an anagram for "Devil" and her father's name being Mr. Satan). *In the episode "Blackmail", both Gohan and Bulma referred to her as Videl Satan, however in the Dragon Ball: Super Exciting Guide, Akira Toriyama states that "Mr. Satan" is actually a ringname for her father. *During the World Martial Arts Tournament, when the spectators are shown cheering, there is a sign nearby, saying "Bidel" with a "B" instead of a "V". To make further mistakes, in later episodes, another sign is shown, saying "Beedel". **In the 1990s edition of the Spanish manga, her name is written as "Biddle". *Videl and her mother-in-law Chi-Chi have a couple of things in common with each other. Both are powerful Martial Artists (though not as strong as their husbands or children) who have fought in the World Tournament, and at some point both were raised by their wealthy fathers and their mothers never appears in the manga and anime series. *Videl has the distinction of being first World Martial Arts Tournament Junior Division champion. This makes her the only known female Martial Arts Champion of any tournament (or division) after her previous predecessor, Kayla. *In keeping with the name puns of the series, her name is an anagram of "devil"; since her father's original Japanese name is Mr. Satan (Hercule in the english version). *Despite her and her father's names, being based off Satanic traits, the two are quite heroic and love justice, which was a factor that lead Videl to heaven during the Buu Saga. *Both Goten and Videl share the same voice actresses in the English version and French version. *Her hobby is being an ally of justice. *Her favorite food is okonomi-yaki and caesar salad. *Her favorite vehicle is a air bike. *Videl's new shorter hairstyle and pale skin tone is similar to Fasha. *Videl's birth year is Age 757 rather than the original Age 756. *Videl and Gohan are physically the same age. *Videl and Gohan are the same age from age 4 years through preteen 10-11 years old into 17-18 years old teenagers. *While her fate is unknown in Future Trunks's timeline (not counting Dragon Ball Super, in which she was erased by Future Zen-Oh or killed by Goku Black, Future Zamasu, or Fused Zamasu), in Xenoverse 2 if the Future Warrior's mentor is Future Gohan, and they talk to Mr. Satan, he asks what is the deal with him and Future Videl in that timeline. *Her father, Mr. Satan is the Martial Artist and her mother, Miguel is the Singer. *Videl is one year older than Gohan in the manga, meaning that she was at least 18 years old in her debut (and already a legal adult at that time) and 28 at the end of the original story, but is the same age as him in the anime. Gallery VidelKanzenban.png|Art of Videl by Akira Toriyama Teen Videl.jpg|Videl in Satan City 188-06.jpg|Videl in her airplane Wiki77 n.jpg|Videl tracks the Great Saiyaman 999.png|Videl while Gohan tells her about energy control ImagesCANI0H5N.jpg|Videl Videl1.jpg|Videl while Gohan explains her how to control energy 1004.png|Videl learning how to fly 641171-videl4rn2 1 edit large.jpg 192-82.jpg|Videl yelling at Gohan VIdelGotenIntro.png|Videl and Goten introduce themselves to the Natade Village DragonBallZMovie1012.jpg VidelattheWorldMartialArtsTournament.png|Videl at the World Martial Arts Tournament 1026.png|Videl at the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament 201-22.jpg|Videl elbows Spopovich in the stomach Stuffff.png|Videl beaten up by Spopovich 204 20120226-17490116.jpg 204 20120226-17480612.jpg VidelWithAInjuriedGohan.jpg|Videl with Gohan after Yamu and Spopovich attacked him GohanAndVidelFlying.png|Gohan and Videl 205 20120226-20224840.jpg|Videl flying 205 20120226-20230645.jpg 205 20120226-20231129.jpg 205 20120226-20231402.jpg 205 20120226-20231759.jpg 205 20120226-20232116.jpg 205 20120226-20232362.jpg 205 20120226-20233209.jpg 211-92.jpg DBZ - 224 -(by dbzf.ten.lt) 20120303-15112358.jpg|Videl after the 25th Tournament DBZ - 224 -(by dbzf.ten.lt) 20120303-15113251.jpg|Videl with the others looking for the Dragon Balls DBZ - 223 - (by dbzf.ten.lt) 20120302-14475408.jpg|Videl surprised DBZ - 224 -(by dbzf.ten.lt) 20120303-15153819.jpg DBZ - 224 -(by dbzf.ten.lt) 20120303-15173288.jpg DBZ - 224 -(by dbzf.ten.lt) 20120303-15173878.jpg DBZ - 224 -(by dbzf.ten.lt) 20120303-15174547.jpg DBZ - 225 -(by dbzf.ten.lt) 20120304-15135804.jpg|Videl seeing Shenron for the first time 226-69.jpg|Videl crying over Gohan's "death" 1948.png|Videl on Kami's Lookout 1947.png|Videl with a serious face Dbz242(for dbzf.ten.lt) 20120404-16050261.jpg|Videl surprised Dbz242(for dbzf.ten.lt) 20120404-16052881.jpg|Videl shocked Dbz242(for dbzf.ten.lt) 20120404-16070356.jpg|Videl on the ground Dbz242(for dbzf.ten.lt) 20120404-16082543.jpg|Videl on the lookout damaged 599725 173605256107399 717290974 n.jpg GohanAndVidelInFusionReborn.jpg|Gohan and Videl in Fusion Reborn Videl12.jpg|Videl in her Saiyawoman costume in Wrath of the Dragon Videl Gohan fly.jpg|Gohan and Videl search for a Dragon Ball VidelFindDB.jpg|Videl finds a Dragon Ball VidelStatue.png|Videl, looking up at Mr. Satan's golden statue in Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! Videl10YearsLater.png|Videl, married to Gohan, ten years after the defeat of Kid Buu GohanAndVidelAtTheEndOfDBZ.jpg|Videl with her husband, at the 25th tournament GohanAndVidel (GT).jpg|Videl with her husband in Dragon Ball GT 902.png|Chi-Chi and Videl in Dragon Ball GT 1832.png|Videl as the Great Saiyawoman 1834.png|Videl as the Great Saiyawoman 1830.png|Videl and Chi-Chi in the Super 17 Saga 1829.png|Videl and Chi-Chi 1425.png|Videl with her daughter, Pan Videl(ISGD).png|Videl in Idainaru Son Goku Densetsu Videl BT3.jpg|Videl in Budokai Tenkaichi 3 Videl Ultimate Butoden.jpg|Videl in Ultimate Butōden Videl Heroes.jpg|A Videl card for Dragon Ball Heroes Videl Heroes 3.jpg|A Videl card for Dragon Ball Heroes Videl Heroes 5.jpg|A Videl card for Dragon Ball Heroes Videl Heroes 4.jpg|A Videl card for Dragon Ball Heroes Videl Heroes 2.jpg|A Videl card for Dragon Ball Heroes Videl Heroes 6.jpg|A Videl card for Dragon Ball Heroes Videl Heroes 7.jpg|A Videl card for Dragon Ball Heroes Videl Heroes 8.jpg|A Videl card for Dragon Ball Heroes Videl Heroes 9.png|A Videl card for Dragon Ball Heroes Saiyawoman Heroes.jpg|A Saiyawoman card for Dragon Ball Heroes Saiyawoman Heroes 2.jpg|A Saiyawoman card for Dragon Ball Heroes Saiyawoman Heroes 3.jpg|A Saiyawoman card for Dragon Ball Heroes Saiyawoman Heroes 4.png|A Saiyawoman card for Dragon Ball Heroes Videl inconsciente-0.png All Angels.jpg 1946.png SatanEnd7(DBZ2SB).png Videl Budokai 3.jpg Videl Zenkai Royale.jpg DBZ - 224 -(by dbzf.ten.lt) 20120303-15112358.jpg VidelElbow.png VidelSatanSaiyamanSaga02.png VidelGSMS02.png Saiyamen.jpg VidelSatanSaiyamanSaga01.png Dbz207-08.jpg Dbz206-37.jpg Dbz204-09.jpg Teen Videl.jpg DragonBallZUncutHD-_Trunks_Videl_Goten_Wallpaper_bc7p.jpg NatadeVidel.png ShyVidel.png 1833.png 901.png 1425.png Gohan-Videl-gohan-and-videl-30996834-500-281.png If+you+pay+attention+during+some+of+the+shows+during+_5462d86a9959ddd5aecd2a9853f90aec.png 1169752622_f.jpg tumblr_mhgn6yJpDR1s0b26eo1_400.png 1151441650_f.jpg familiar_by_socij-d4rhy8h.jpg i_want_a_tail__too_by_kisakun.jpg tumblr_mxhopyxjbB1sms8cuo1_500.jpg Videl with her new short hairsyle.jpg 1f7af2f126fef5512526ece39ec8fef5.jpg VidelFlight.png References Category:Humans Daughters of Hero Humans can fly Blue Eyed Characters Black Haired Characters Tomboys